Talk:Killing Curse
Should the "disputed use" of Bellatrix kiling the fox be disputed if the flash of green light shows that it is definitely Avada Kedavra? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Admiral Carth Onasi (talk • ) }| }|}}. :Do we know that the only spell to produce a flash of green light is the Killing Curse? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 03:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) If we dont know that, then why does the page say, and I quote, "There was a flash of green light however, indicating clearly that it was used." If it is not clear that it was used, why does it say that? Anf if it is clear, why is it under disputed uses? Admiral Carth Onasi 20:58, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Updated. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:01, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Admiral Carth Onasi 19:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Question - Is it trivial or trivia to include the spider Crouch-As-Moody killed in class in front of Neville? Or did that only happen in the movie, not the book - I don't have it in front of me. Mafalda Hopkirk 20:52, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :It definitely happened in the book too, but what do you mean about trivia and trivial?Admiral Carth Onasi 20:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hehhe i mean is it silly to add it, or is it good info? Mafalda Hopkirk 22:52, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::"Trivial" is the word you're looking for: ::::triv·i·al (adjective) ::::#of very little importance or value; insignificant: Don't bother me with trivial matters. ::::Source :::But there are other situations like that (such as "A fox") that are already on the list, so go ahead and add it. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:03, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Okie dokie =) Thanks. I'm really sorry, but I'm feeling pretty intimidated by the table with names and such. I'm positive I'll destroy it if I try to change it. Could someone please add that for me? Mafalda Hopkirk 23:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::The "Show preview" button is your friend. :) Pretty much with tables just copy the row above or below where you want to add it, paste it back in and then change the information - that's the easiest way to do it. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:20, 4 October 2007 (UTC) When Moody says that it's unlikely the spell would even give him a nosebleed when cast by the students.... I don't get that. The spell has no effects on the target besides instant death, so would a weak version have any effect at all, if a full version doesn't even cause any marks at all? Was it an exaggeration? Dorsha 05:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I think Moody meant what Bellatrix later screams at Harry about the Unforgivable Curses -- you need to mean them. If you don't have the right intent or focus, they won't work. At all. Therefore, he was expressing doubt that any of his fourteen-year-old students could use the Killing Curse. I think he just said the "nosebleed" comment to illustrate how the curse is completely useless if you don't mean it. Oread 08:02, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I was looking for, thanks. Dorsha 23:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) In the hbp video game stupefy is green when opponents cast itFrosty Earth 11:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Pain echoes" of previous victims have asserted the death felt "quicker and easier than falling asleep". That´s wrong- This is what Sirius said. He isn´t a victim of Avada Kedavra.--Rodolphus 11:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) The Movies In the movies, when Bellatrix uses it on Sirius, he didn't die instantly! :In the books, being hit with a Killing Curse causes immediate death, and it isn't stated which spell Bellatrix uses to kill Sirius. The books take precedence over the movies according to our Canon Policy. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In the Duel in the Minsitry it said "Voldemort sent a killing curse at Dumbledor causing a security guards desk to burst in flame" Now it does not say that it was Avada Kedavra. There are other killing curses such as the one Mrs. Weasley used on Belatrix Lestrange. LordAidan 11:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) "Quicker and easier than falling asleep" How would Sirius know? He wasn't killed by Avada Kedavra. He was killed by being pushed through the veil. 01:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :He wasn't referring to Avada Kedavra specifically, just to dying. - Nick O'Demus 01:55, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that would mean that drowning or burning alive would be quicker and easier than falling asleep. 01:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) He was hit with Avada Kedavra, he may have died before he entered the veil --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 12:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Sirius was hit with Avada Kedavra only in the movie, in the book, it was simply a spell that pushed him beyond the veil, movies are only canon as long as they don't contradict what is said in the books. Omnibender - Talk - 20:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Lucius casting Avada Kedavra on Harry in 1993. I added this to attempts but I noticed afterwards that it was in the "Behind the Scenes" section, so I guess it was not in the book. Feel free to remove that row on the table if it is decided that the table will be "By the Books" 14:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I removed it. Under our canon policy, things from the movies are considered canon, as long as they don't directly contradict the books. Lucius doesn't attempt to use Avada Kedavra on Harry in the book, but rather lunges at him, so this incident isn't considered canon. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 09:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I wasn't aware of that policy so I put it in and asked if that table should include items not seen in the books, or only somethings, as I saw that it was in the BTS (Behind the Scenes) section after I edited the table. 17:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Protection In the text is says: There is no known counter-curse or cure for it What about the Life sacrifice? Survivors Should we mention that two people have survived a Killing Curse that wasn't interrupted/didn't miss/etc.? Harry Potter: Once as a baby, again in GOF in Priori Incantatem, again over Little Whinging in DH, and once more in the final duel with Voldemort Voldemort: Thanks to his Horcruxes -- 11:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) The life sacrafice isn't a counter-curse. Jayden Matthews 12:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) It is mentioned, under "Fatality". Also, the casting over Little Whinging WAS interrupted. - Nick O'Demus 07:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) No way! In the text it says:there is one known counter curse. marchilies. when used it will create a shield that will block you from the killing curse, Sectumsemphra. and other dark magic only dumbledor knows of it because dumbledor created it '' Where did this information come from? witch source? Because the killing curse is known to not have ANY counter spells. Without source, I don´t believe a word. :It was recently-added Fanon and has been removed. - Nick O'Demus 17:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Title I think the title of the article should be Avada Kedavra, as it's the name of the spell, not merely the incantation. The Killing Curse is just a nickname, same as the Cruciatus Curse, which is nicknamed the "Torture Curse". Here are some quotes. Jayden Matthews 09:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 15:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Light Colour The books describe the Killing Curses light colour to be GREEN, as books are the primary resource for this Wikia the article should identify the light as GREEN. Not CYAN, CYAN is the appearance of the Killing Curse in the film adaptions of GoF and HBP, PS and OoTP use a limey-shade of green instead. Therefore the films all contradict one another and as the second resource the books generalised GREEN colouring should be listed instead. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ]] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 13:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Cyan is a shade of green. As the books do not contradict it, it is considered canon. I am planning an improvement drive of this article and have placeed an inuse tag on it, so please do not make changes to the article while the tage is in place. Also please do not shout. Jayden Matthews 13:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::So what if Cyan is a shade of green? So is the Lime which was the colour used in PS, if the books state the light to be green then that is canon, not what the film says. And I wasn't 'shouting' I was bolding the key points to my post. Green is what this article should, and will have as light colour as the green covers what the book says and also is a generalised colouring for the three different colours that have appeared in the films! [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 13:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::If Rowling had described the curse as "a blinding flash of lime green light" then, yes, cyan would be non-canon. Because the exact shade is not specified in the books, however, the most recent film is considered canon according to policy. Also, using caps in a discussion is considered shouting. Jayden Matthews 13:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The films are canon unless the books directly contradict them. In this case there is no contradiction, as Rowling did not specify the exact shade of the curse. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 14:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Avada Kedavra Since this has been challenged so many times, I think we should have a vote whether this is "Avada Kedavra" or stay "Killing Curse"--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] (''Send an owl!'') 21:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it should be Avada Kedavra, the actual name, not the nickname. Theonlyhermione 16:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Theonlyhermione Quirrell In the PS book, there is the following line: "Quirrell raise his hand to perform a deadly curse." Additionally, he is seen conjuring deadly green flashes of light in the video game. (PC) So, I´d conclude that Qurrell had the ability to perform a wandless, non verbal Avada Kedavra. Do yo agree?--Rodolphus 18:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 19:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC)